


[PODFIC] Stupid Things

by Sqigglemonkey



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M, Mini fic alert, Morning Cuddles, Podfic, had a fluff craving, have some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7584451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sqigglemonkey/pseuds/Sqigglemonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PODFIC for NightMuse's fanfiction 'Stupid Things'</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Stupid Things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stupid Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7575850) by [NightMuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightMuse/pseuds/NightMuse). 



This is a PODFIC. You can read the original [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7575850). It would be awesome if you can leave a kudos on both.

Thank you for listening.

Access the PODFIC [here](https://youtu.be/BMPV_jCK-FQ)


End file.
